Snap latches have traditionally been used to retain items with a moveable gate. The field of snap latches which are used in animal retention equipment presents several important problems which have yet to be solved by known devices. Snap latches typically include a spring loaded gate which is used to close off the mouth of the hook, in order to prevent the release or disengagement of rings, leads, or other accessories held in the mouth of the hook. The prevention of the accidental release of the accessories held in the mouth of the hook even if the latch accidentally opens has not been adequately addressed. Additionally, one handed operation of a snap latch, particularly when attempting to attach the snap to an accessory worn by an animal, which may be in motion, has not been adequately addressed.
There remains a need for a safety hook closure mechanism which can be activated with a single hand. Still further, there remains a need for a safety hook which can retain the inserted accessory even in the event the gate is opened.